


Mark in the Middle

by Little_white_unicorn



Series: Getting Banned from YouTube [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Filming, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_white_unicorn/pseuds/Little_white_unicorn
Summary: Mark, Ethan, and Tyler decide to make another threesome video, since they somehow didn't get banned with the last one. Mark very unwisely promises that if Ethan can win the impromptu deep-throating challenge he proposes, Mark will be the one in the middle this time. Surely Ethan won't be able to, though, right? ...right?Makes references to the first piece in the series but can be read as a stand alone story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I went and wrote another one. 
> 
> Apparently the table they're using is made of stone and bolted down to the floor, otherwise you'd think they'd have shook it to pieces by now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to another video! Since the last one somehow didn't get us banned from Youtube forever, we figured we'd go ahead and give it another try!”

Mark was standing in front of the broad table again, Ethan and Tyler already standing next to him this time. “As you can see, we have our trusty table here again, _thoroughly_ scrubbed, and we are ready to get it absolutely filthy again! Sorry it took so long to upload this one, but Ethan took fucking forever to edit the last one, so we all had to wait on him!”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever, that one time Tyler tried to edit a video he barely got anything done in the two hours you gave him.”

“Don't act like it didn't take forever cause you were too busy watching yourself.” Mark teased. He and Tyler both started to mime jacking themselves off.

“Ungh, I'm so hot, can't edit this video—“

“Ugh, yeah, it's so hot watching Tyler fuck me, gotta rewind again—“

“That is _not_ what took so long.” Protested Ethan, turning red at the reminder of the other footage. Tyler laughed.

“So you were jacking off, you just did it fast.” He said. Ethan scowled at him, embarrassed. 

“I was _not_ jacking off to it, I was in the frigging editing room the whole time! You guys are the ones who are taking forever to get started this time, anyway.”

“Alright, Ethan,” Said Mark. “We understand how eager you are to have sex with us again—“ He dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“I am not! I mean, I am, I mean I want to, but I'm not _eager_ ,” Ethan huffed at Mark, then gave up and just ran a hand through his blue hair in defeat. “I can't win with you guys.” He sighed. 

“No, you absolutely cannot.” Said Mark, still giggling. 

Tyler cleared his throat, pointedly. “Well, _I'm_ pretty eager, I'll say it. Are we doing this, or what?”

Mark calmed himself and straightened up, smacking a hand down onto the table. “Yes, we most certainly are! And we're going to do it a little bit differently this time, since last time we ended up just kind of jumping into things when Tyler picked Ethan up.”

Tyler smirked proudly at the memory and flexed his muscles at Ethan. “I can do it again, if you want me to.” Ethan rolled his eyes, turning a brighter shade of red. Mark jabbed a finger at Tyler.

“No, do _not_ do that again, I literally just said we weren't going to do that.”

Ethan jumped in to defend himself. “That only happened because you surprised me, anyway, it won't work like that again.”

“Are you sure?” Tyler took a step toward Ethan, raising his arms, but Mark stopped him with a small shove. 

“No, dammit, you agreed that we were going to plan this one out more.”

“Except we didn't.” Tyler pointed out. “We made zero actual plans for this.”

“Well, joke’s on you, I _did_ have something planned, I just didn't actually tell either of you about it.” Said Mark. He turned to look at Ethan, who was starting to feel somewhat apprehensive.

“Ethan.” He said, turning his voice and face serious. “I have a very important question for you.”

Ethan stared at him, uncertain. “…yes?”

“I need to know if you think you can fit an entire dick in your mouth.”

Tyler burst out laughing, and Mark ignored him, keeping his voice solemn. “It's a very important question, Ethan, I need you to think about it very hard.”

Ethan didn't have to think very long. “Well, I sure as hell can't fit Tyler's dick in my mouth, that thing’s fucking huge.” He refused to look over at Tyler, who was definitely going to burst if he puffed himself up any further with pride. 

Mark continued. “What about mine, mine’s normal size—“

“What about your own?” Interjected Tyler, still laughing. “Can you fit your own in your mouth?”

“I'm not that flexible.” Said Ethan. Mark smacked a hand on the table again, impatient. 

“Stay focused, you guys, I am trying to propose a challenge, here.”

“A dick-sucking challenge?” Said Ethan. “What do I get if I win?”

Mark obviously hadn’t thought of that. He considered it for a moment. “Alright, if you manage to fit my entire dick in your mouth, and by that I mean totally deep-throat it…”

“Which I definitely can't do.” Said Ethan, with a laugh. 

“Okay, but if you do, then you win, you win, uh…”

Tyler finished it for him. “ _If_ he manages to deep-throat you completely, then he and I should both get to fuck _you_ this time.”

“Whoa, no, wait a minute!” Mark protested, but Ethan was already nodding eagerly. 

“Yeah, I like that idea! That should be the prize!”

“But that's like a prize for Tyler too, that's not fair!”

“It’s totally fair, neither of you two had to win anything before you both got to fuck me last time.” Ethan pointed out. 

Mark looked from grinning face to the other, and gave up. “Fine, dammit. Go get the chair, it was awkward doing it on the edge of the table last time, it’s not the right height for that.”

Ethan willingly ran off screen and grabbed a chair hidden out of view of the camera, quickly dragging it back and positioning it directly in front of Mark. He gave the seat an inviting pat and grinned even wider. 

Mark sighed and sat down heavily, floofing his hair to prepare himself. 

“He probably can't do it anyway.” Tyler pointed out, as Ethan knelt on the floor in front of Mark and reached forward to unzip his jeans. 

“Well, yeah, but still. Geez, Ethan, not wasting any time, I guess.”

Ethan had already pulled Mark’s half-hard cock out of his boxers, wrapping one hand around the base and flicking the tip of his tongue against the shaft. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, for a moment feeling confident as it slipped easily into his mouth, sliding several inches in. This wasn't so hard, he could probably do it easily with just a little practice. 

He began working his hand on the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, gingerly at first, not sure how fast he should go. He'd never done it before but he’d sure as hell seen it in plenty of pornos, and he tried to remember some of the scenes he'd watched. One hand working what his mouth couldn't reach (yet), his tongue lapping at the underside, twisting his head slightly as he began to bob a little faster now—yeah, this was easy. 

Mark groaned as his cock grew fully hard under the slightly amateur ministrations, and Ethan's confidence evaporated as his mouth was suddenly much fuller than before. He tried to take in more, but the next several inches seemed exponentially more difficult than the first few. He grunted slightly with the effort, and pushed his head down a little too fast, forgetting to keep his lips over his teeth. 

“Ow!” shouted Mark, coming up off of the chair slightly, inadvertently helping Ethan take in another inch. “Geez, Ethan, be careful!”

“Mmrgh.”

“That better have been an ‘I'm sorry’.” Mark growled, annoyed. Tyler laughed from where was leaned casually against the table, his hand down the front of his jeans and slowly stroking himself as he watched Ethan suck Mark off. 

“Nah, sounded like a ‘fuck you’ to me.” He said. 

“Mmurgh!”

“No, _that_ was definitely a ‘fuck you’”. Said Mark. He settled himself more comfortably in the chair, relaxing again as Ethan continued his motions with both head and hand. 

Ethan was starting to feel disappointed, realizing now how difficult deep-throating Mark’s entire length was going to be. He tried to take in another inch, but had to pull back again quickly before he gagged himself. He looked over at Tyler pleadingly, though he wasn’t sure how the other man could possibly help him. 

Tyler noticed him looking. “Try taking a really deep breath.” He suggested. Ethan wasn’t sure how that was going to help, but it couldn't hurt, either. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in Mark’s musky scent, and tried to go down further again. Suddenly a hand was on the back of his head, pushing, and he choked as inch after inch was forced into his mouth, feeling the tip of Mark’s cock pressing against the back of his throat and then _into_ his throat, his nose pushed into the nest of curls at the base. With nowhere left for his hand to rest, it flew almost unconsciously to his neck, and he could actually feel the bulge from the outside. His eyes watered as his throat began to spasm around Mark, burning painfully.

“ _Oh, oh fuck, Ethan!_ ” Mark threw his head back at the sensation, and Ethan tried to hold on as Mark bucked his hips, squeezing his eyes shut and causing the welling tears to spill down his cheeks. Finally, Tyler released his hand from the back of Ethan's head, and he immediately jerked back, feeling Mark slide back out of his throat and then past his lips, leaving saliva and precum dripping down his chin. Ethan gasped at the cool air, coughing as tears steamed down his cheeks. 

He rubbed at his neck as Mark collapsed against the back of the chair, his chest heaving almost as much as Ethan's. Suddenly Ethan realized what he’d just won. 

He scrubbed away the tears with the back of his hand and turned to give Tyler a triumphant high-five. Tyler was laughing, but he sobered himself at the sight of Ethan's bright red face and leaking eyes. He put his hand on the back of Ethan's head again, this time just gently rubbing his fingers through the blue mop of hair. 

“Sorry, Ethan, I should have warned you.” He said, remorseful. 

Ethan waved a hand at him. “No, it's fi—“ He started to say, but had to stop and cough again as the words burned his irritated throat. “It's fine.” He said, when he could speak again. “I kinda needed you to help me out there.”

Tyler knelt next to him on the floor and kissed him deeply in apology, heedless of the precum smeared on his chin.

Mark rubbed a hand over his face and stared at the ceiling. “You guys are assholes.”

Ethan untangled his mouth from Tyler's. “We might be assholes, but at least it's not mine getting fucked this time!” He raised his arms in celebration as Tyler laughed and stood up, walking over to the table and shuffling through one of its drawers. He pulled out the bottle of lube and tossed it to Ethan, who set it aside for the moment and reached up to pull at Mark’s waistband. Mark sighed as he lifted his hips up off of the chair, allowing Ethan to pull his jeans down, and then off completely. Ethan tossed them over to the side in a heap, and then turned back to Mark, reaching up to push his knees wide apart again. 

“I cannot fucking believe I just lost. I can't. I don't even know how you managed to do that.” Mark griped.

“Tyler helped.” Ethan reminded him. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hands, slathering it all over his palms and fingers.

“Even with Tyler's help! Are you some kind of fucking boa constrictor?!” Ethan and Tyler both started laughing. Ethan waved his wet, gleaming fingers at Mark, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“Smallest hands, remember?” Ethan reminded him with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. Mark rubbed his hand over his face again. “Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

Ethan tapped at one of Mark’s thighs. “You need to slouch forward a little, I can't get at you like this.”

Mark grumbled under his breath, scooching himself closer to the edge of the chair. He took a deep breath as Ethan reached forward and pressed a slick finger against his puckered entrance, staring to rub slowly in circles the way Mark had done to him the last time. 

Ethan shifted uncomfortably where he was kneeling on the floor, his cock starting to feel painfully constricted inside his own jeans. He was wishing ruefully to himself that he'd worn something a bit looser, when he felt Tyler kneel down behind him, settling himself closer against Ethan's back, his thighs stretched out on either side of him. Ethan had started to move his other hand towards Mark’s cock, but he stilled as he felt Tyler's arms circle around his waist, reaching towards the zipper of his jeans. 

“Don’t stop what you're doing.” Tyler whispered in his ear, his lips warm against Ethan's neck. “I'm just going to help you out a little at the same time. “ Ethan hesitantly started moving his hands on Mark again, rubbing one hand in slow circles and sliding the other up and down his shaft, the lube on his palm making soft squelching noises. Mark was watching them both, breathing deeply and staring as Tyler unzipped Ethan's jeans and pushed past the waistband of his boxers, gripping his cock with both hands and slowly stroking in time with Ethan's movements.

Ethan tried to concentrate on what he was doing and _not_ on what Tyler was doing with his hands, or on the hot bulge he could feel pressed against tightly against his ass, throbbing steadily. He looked up at Mark, who was already looking back down at him, his face glowing pink and looking very nervous. “Ready?” Ethan asked him. Mark nodded and started to look up at the ceiling, before visibly steeling himself and looking back down again, gripping the arms of the chair.

Ethan was starting to feel a lot better about how nervous he'd been himself, last time. “You’re a brave boy.” He told Mark, who chuckled at hearing his own horror game mantra, before sucking in his breath as Ethan started to press a finger into him. 

“Does it hurt?” Ethan asked, careful to go slow, remembering the way this burned. Mark shook his head, squinting slightly but refusing to shut his eyes. Tyler tucked his chin over Ethan's shoulder, getting a better view for himself so he could watch Ethan moving his finger in and out. 

After a minute or so of careful movement, Ethan could feel Mark’s muscles gripping less tightly around his finger as his body started to relax. “Two fingers?” he asked immediately, starting to get impatient and reminding himself to take it easy. Mark shifted in the chair, reaching up to floof his hair again, now slightly damp with sweat. 

“Yeah, fine, two fingers.” He agreed, sounding a little reluctant. “Fuck, that feels so _weird_.”

Ethan pulled his finger almost all the way out, placing another beside it and then pressing back in again with both, mentally telling himself repeatedly to keep going slow even as Tyler increased the pace of his hands on Ethan's cock. Mark did shut his eyes now, clenching his teeth. 

“Relax, Mark.” Tyler told him. Ethan decided that Mark needed a little extra help, and leaned forward to slip his mouth over Mark’s cock again. Changing his position that way pressed his ass even more tightly against Tyler, while simultaneously making it harder for him to move his hands in the front of Ethan's jeans. Tyler gave up and pulled his hands out of Ethan's boxers, placing his hands on either side of his hips and gripping tightly as he began to grind up against him in a steady, insistent motion.

Ethan groaned, trying to keep his concentration steady. He pressed his head down on Mark’s cock as he pressed his fingers up into his ass, pulling an answering groan from Mark’s throat. Sucking his cock felt easier this time, much more familiar. He wondered—could he do it again, without Tyler's help? He remembered the way it had burned and bulged in his throat, preparing himself mentally for the choking feeling. He took a deep breath through his nose, Mark’s scent heavier and muskier now, filling his nostrils as he started to slowly press down. He forced himself to continue past the fire that awoke in his already abused throat, feeling the head of Mark’s cock against the back of his mouth, pressing and burning painfully. 

He was unconsciously pressing his fingers up _hard_ into Mark’s ass, who came up off the seat of his chair again, his whole weight on his arms and the tips of his toes as he widened his knees even farther, bucking his hips wildly against Ethan's mouth. The rough motions forced his cock down into Ethan's spasming throat, bringing tears to his eyes that quickly started spilling over his cheeks again. He gripped one hand tightly on Mark’s thigh, remembering to curl the fingers of his other where they were pressed deeply into the other man. Tyler was still thrusting against his ass, a lot faster now as he observed Ethan's efforts from over his shoulder. 

“Fuck, Ethan—“ He started, but Mark quickly drowned him out. 

“ _Ethan, E-Ethan, oh, ohh my gawd, stop stop stop I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, fuuuck—_ “ 

Ethan jerked his back and off of Mark’s cock with a loud, wet pop, gasping as it slid too quickly out of throat. Thick strings of mingled precum and saliva ran from his reddened, swollen lips to Mark’s visibly throbbing and twitching cock. Ethan wiped them away with a shaking hand as he coughed hoarsely, Tyler stopping his motions behind him, giving him a moment to recover. 

Mark was making a low whining noise with every exhale, his grip on the arms of the chair turning his knuckles white as he slowly lowered his hips back into the seat of the chair, Ethan's fingers still buried in his ass. For a few seconds all three of them were still, Mark’s loud breathing and Ethan's coughs the only sounds in the air. 

It was Tyler who broke the silence. “Shit, Mark, do you just walk around ready to cum all the time, or is Ethan just that special?” 

Mark took a deep but shaky breath, pushing locks of sweaty black hair back off of his forehead. “Ethan's a fucking boa constrictor, like I said. Holy shit, you have _no_ idea what that feels like.” He let his breath back out in an explosive burst as Ethan pushed his fingers deeply in again, curling them. He smirked up at Mark with streaks of tears still shining wetly on his cheeks, feeling immensely proud of himself. 

“It looks like you're hitting his prostate, too.” Tyler observed. “I don't remember you squirming around that much until you actually had a dick in your ass; his must be easier to reach than yours. Do that thing with your fingers again.”

Ethan curled and pressed, and watched as Mark’s hips came up off of the chair again. “Geez, Ethan, _stop that_.” Mark gasped. 

“No way, this is the whole point. You need more now anyway; three fingers or bigger fingers?” He looked back over his shoulder at Tyler, giving him a suggestive look. Tyler winced and started wiping the tears off of Ethan's face. 

“Don't just leave it like that, if someone walks in it'll look like we're forcing you, geez. And I think Mark should have to do it himself, since that's he made you do last time.” Ethan pushed his hand away and scrubbed at his own face, slightly annoyed at remembering that it had, in fact, been Tyler and not Mark who had first suggested that Ethan use his own fingers on himself. Still, he wanted to see Mark do the same as much as Tyler did, so he kept quiet and just went along. 

Mark grunted as Ethan pulled his fingers out, not bothering to protest this time as Tyler grabbed the bottle of lube and passed it to him. Ethan leaned back against Tyler's chest and watched Mark sloppily coat his right hand with the lube, both of his hands shaking as he did, spilling large drops down his thighs. 

He passed the bottle back to Tyler once his hand was thoroughly dripping, leaning back against the chair for a moment, staring at the ceiling and gathering himself. When he looked down again, both Tyler and Ethan were staring back up at him, Ethan with round, eager eyes and Tyler with a wide smirk, his arms wrapped around Ethan's chest and his hands sliding up under his shirt. Ethan squeaked as Tyler's fingers found his nipples and pinched, Mark watching as he started to squirm. 

“He's not a frigging cow, Tyler.” Said Mark, laughing as his breath finally started to grow even again. “You don't have to keep messing with him like that.”

“Sure I do.” Tyler countered. He tugged Ethan's shirt up over his head and tossed it over on top of Mark’s jeans, giving himself better access, and started to pinch at his chest again. “And you're not distracting anyone, you can watch and finger yourself at the same time.” He huffed as Ethan wiggled and squirmed against him, ending up halfway in his lap, his ass rubbing against Tyler's crotch. “Calm the fuck down, Ethan, I'm barely doing anything.”

“I'm really sensitive there, quit pinching me!” Ethan protested. Tyler wrapped one hand around his stomach to hold him still and kept fiddling with his chest with the other. He jerked his chin at Mark.

"C’mon, quit stalling.”

Mark sighed and lowered his hand down to his own entrance, not losing any time in pushing one finger in. He used his clean hand to floof his hair again, then put it on his cock and started stroking. 

“Don't go too fast.” Tyler instructed him. Ethan was trying to push his hand away from his chest, and Tyler reached up and grabbed both his wrists with one hand, pressing them down tightly against his own belly to continue holding him still. He kept twisting one of his nipples with his other hand, ignoring Ethan as his protests started to get high pitched. “You can't start doing that ‘ugh I'm gonna cum’ five seconds in when you're doing it to yourself this time.”

“I have never done that just five seconds into anything!” Mark argued. He curled his finger inside himself, trying to find the spot Ethan had touched before, but failing. “Dammit, Ethan, how the hell did you reach it earlier?”

“I dunno, _holy shit Tyler will you stop that for like five seconds you’re gonna twist my frigging nip off--_ ” Tyler finally relented, and Ethan sighed with relief. “Look, I dunno, Mark, it sure looks like you’re doing exactly what I was doing.”

Mark grunted in frustration and pushed a second finger in, reaching and curling in vain. “Dammit.” He said again, shifting his hips around, trying to find a better position. 

“Don't worry so much about it.” Said Tyler. “It'll get hit plenty when you have two dicks in you; Ethan was practically coming up off the table when we did it to him. You look stretched enough, anyway. Are you ready to do this?”

Mark scowled at him, annoyed at how steady his voice was. “I guess so.” He said, grumpily. “This was enough stretching for Ethan, right?”

Ethan shrugged. “It still kind of hurt, but I think it's going to hurt at least a little at first no matter what you do. We’ll just take it slow, like you guys did with me. It'll be fine.”

Mark took his hand off his cock and pulled his fingers out if himself with a small wince. “Was it sore for a long time after?” He asked, obviously trying to sound casual and not at all nervous. Ethan shrugged again, his face flushing. 

“Uh, it was kind of sore sitting down for a day or two, but it was pretty fine after that. It wasn't that bad.”

“Was it worth it?”

“ _Yes._ ” Said Ethan, without thinking for even a second. He turned an even brighter shade of red, embarrassed at his own forcefulness, but Mark seemed reassured.

“Well, how are we going to do it this time? Same position as before, but switched around?” Mark asked. Tyler shook his head and started to rise to his feet. 

“Not exactly like that—it was pretty awkward with my legs over the side of the table that way, I didn't have any leverage. Ethan should lay on the table completely, with his legs up on it. You face him this time, and then you can ride him more easily, and I'll be able to kneel behind you.”

“Ride him?” Mark huffed, hoisting himself out of the chair. “Gonna make me do all the work again, I see how it is.” He waved a hand at Ethan and gestured toward to the table, and Ethan tried not to look too eager as he shucked his pants off and climbed up to sit on it. He pulled his legs up after him and scooched towards the middle, making sure to leave plenty of room for both Mark and Tyler in front of him. 

He watched as the two of them pulled their clothes off, Mark having only his shirt left on and Tyler somehow still completely dressed. Mark looked over at Tyler's cock and winced hard, measuring up the size and comparing it mentally with the fingers he’d taken. He deliberately looked away from it again and towards Ethan instead, who was practically quivering with anticipation. 

Ethan watched as Mark heaved himself up into the table, the strong muscles in his chest and arms flexing under his skin. He positioned himself over Ethan, his knees on either side of his hips and his hands by his shoulders, and stopped there. He looked down, his face apprehensive. 

Ethan reached up and rubbed his hand over Mark’s arm and up to his shoulder, feeling the way his muscles were tensed. “It's gonna feel really good.” He promised in a soft voice. Mark still looked uncertain, his brows knitted together in nervous anticipation. Ethan smiled at him. 

“You're a brave boy.” He said, and Mark laughed like he’d hoped he would, the tension in the room easing. 

“I'm a brave boy.” Mark agreed with a crooked smile. He looked behind him, towards Ethan's stiff cock. “Uh, what's the best way for me to…” He trailed off.

Ethan propped himself up slightly on one elbow, and reached the other hand down to his own cock, holding it steady. “I think you need to move your knees out a little more—yeah, that's good. Now, lower yourself down.”

Mark followed his instruction, slowly, not looking at Tyler, who was watching from the side of the table. In a few moments his ass was just above Ethan's cock, the head brushing at his entrance. He took a deep breath and started to push himself down onto it. 

Ethan held his breath as he felt that tight ring of muscle stretch around him, the heat of Mark’s body feeling almost feverish. 

“Don't thrust up.” Said Tyler, his eyes fixed on the point where Mark and Ethan's bodies were joining together. 

“I won't.” Hissed Ethan, through clenched teeth. He could feel his toes staring to curl, and he looked up at Mark, who was keeping his eyes open. He looked back down at Ethan, his dark eyes looking almost black and slightly unfocused. 

He moaned low in his throat as he took in inch after inch, Ethan still carefully guiding the movement with the hands on his own cock. He jerked his chin at Tyler, not breaking eye contact with Mark. 

“Tyler, you—you should start jerking him off, that really helped me last time.” It was hard to concentrate on forming words as Mark’s passage gripped tightly around him. Tyler obliged, reaching under Mark and starting to work his cock with long strokes. 

Mark gave a groan that sounded like it was ripped from his very core, and Ethan sucked in a breath and reminded himself to keep still and not push his hips up. Soon, he was able to move his hand away as Mark was seated completely against him, breathing hard and still staring into Ethan's eyes, drops of sweat staring to bead on his forehead. 

“Does it hurt?” Ethan asked him, his voice shaking. Mark nodded, his face twisting slightly. 

“Don't wait too long, you'll get used to it faster once you start moving.” Ethan told him. He reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Mark’s jaw, feeling the rough stubble there. He pushed himself up higher on his elbow so he could kiss Mark, feeling his lips trembling.

Mark pushed back against him, their tongues curling around each other for a long moment, and then pulled back. He pushed himself up with his arms, carefully rising up to his knees, Tyler still stroking his cock from the side. 

Ethan just stared up at him. Mark looked absolutely beautiful, his stomach fluttering and his strong chest rising and falling with every deep breath, glistening with sweat. He pushed his hair back from his face, still looking down at Ethan with heavy lidded eyes, and started to move his hips in a rolling motion that started off slow but quickly gained momentum, pushing himself up into Tyler's hand and then back down onto Ethan's cock. His breathing grew faster and faster, each exhale turning into a soft, quiet moan. 

As he picked up speed, his abs tensing with each rocking motion, Ethan started to thrust up into him, trying to stay gentle. Mark gasped and finally shut his eyes, tilting his head back toward the ceiling and exposing his throat. Tyler leaned forward and started kissing wetly up his neck, moving up along his jaw to nibble at his ear. 

“Are you ready?” he growled. “I am going fucking _crazy_ just watching you, I need to be _fucking_ you.”

Mark made a strangled noise in his throat, and Tyler bit roughly at his ear. 

“ _I need you._ ” He repeated, his voice a low rumble, and Mark nodded. Tyler took his hand off his cock, and Ethan stilled his movements as Tyler climbed up on the table behind Mark. He pushed gently at Mark’s back. 

“Go down on your hands and knees again, it'll be easier that way.”

Mark did as he was told, planting his hands on either side of Ethan's shoulders, opening his eyes again. 

“Mark, are you alright?” asked Ethan, concerned at the way Mark seemed to be staring at nothing. Mark gave him a short nod, briefly shutting his eyes again. When he opened them this time, they were properly focused, looking at Ethan's face and taking in his worried look. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He said, his voice high and rather breathy. “It's just a lot, and holy _shit_ it’s about to be a lot more.”

Tyler rubbed a hand over his back and then grabbed his hips, holding him steady. “I'm gonna go slow, let me know if it hurts too much.” He grinned toothily and patted Mark’s side. “Or if you’re gonna cum too fast, you gotta give me a chance too.”

“I don't—I don't come that fast.” Complained Mark weakly. His whole body tensed as Tyler bumped the head of his cock against his entrance, pressing it close to Ethan's. 

“Don't do that,” Ethan warned him, moving a hand to rest on his cheek again. “You gotta relax, it makes it easier.”

Mark nodded and tried to release the tension in his muscles as Tyler began slowly pushing into him, his face twisting under Ethan's hand. 

Ethan felt like his whole world was starting to come apart; Tyler's cock was rubbing against the sensitive underside of his own and Mark was squeezing almost painfully tightly around both of them. Ethan kept rubbing his thumb over his jaw as Mark’s breathing grew ragged and uneven, each breath coming faster and faster. He was squinting but his eyes were still open, looking straight into Ethan's as Tyler moved deeper into him. 

It felt like an eternity of heat and friction and pressure before Tyler was fully seated in Mark’s ass, his hands gripping tightly enough to leave bruises on the other man's hips. 

“Holy fuck, Mark, are you okay? You’re even tighter than Ethan, I don’t even know how that's possible. Does it hurt too much?”

Mark was making a whining noise now, his muscles trembling as he struggled to hold himself up on his hands. “ _Just give me a minute, fuck--_ ”

Ethan reached up grabbed at Mark’s shoulders, pulling him down so that his weight was resting against Ethan's chest and he didn't have to hold himself up anymore. 

He wrapped him arms around Mark and kissed at his neck while he kept making that soft whining noise in Ethan's ear. Tyler rubbed at his back with one hand, and reached the other under him to start stroking his cock again. Mark gasped in Ethan's ear, jerking his hips forward slightly and making both Tyler and Ethan groan. 

Tyler pulled halfway out of him and then pushed in again, Ethan sucking in his breath at the friction against his cock as Mark made a noise that was half moan, half sob. 

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked, his face red with the effort of holding himself still. “I can give you longer—“

“No, no, _don't stop—_ ” Mark answered in an almost guttural whisper, and Tyler started thrusting into him in earnest, pulling almost all the way out with each roll of his hips and then pushing deeply back in. Ethan met his eyes over Mark’s shoulder, the indescribable feeling against his cock almost making him feel like Tyler was somehow fucking both of them at the same time, his whole body on fire. 

“Fuck, Tyler.” He said, his voice shaking and hoarse. “Holy shit, this is fucking amazing—“

Mark made a high-pitched sound that seemed to be agreement, moving his hips with Tyler's rhythm. Ethan was starting to get the same feeling as last time, like he was losing track of who was moving and who was moaning, the lines between their bodies getting blurred and hard to define. Tyler was thrusting harder and faster now, and Ethan joined his hand over his on Mark’s cock, feeling drops of precum smearing against his belly. 

Ethan started jerking his hips up against Mark, bracing his heels on the table and moving with enough force to lift the other man up slightly with each thrust, forgetting to be careful and just moving with wild abandon. Every muscle in his body was starting to tighten, everything between his hips feeling molten. 

“Ohh, fuck, I'm really gonna cum this time,” Mark panted, his voice breaking. “I can't hold on any longer, you guys, I can't, _I can't—_ ”

“It’s okay, you can now, go ahead and cum.” Tyler told him hoarsely, snapping his hips forward roughly and moving his hand even faster on Mark’s cock. 

Ethan forgot how to breathe as Mark’s body squeezed impossibly tightly around both of their cocks, pressing them together inside of him as his cock began to spurt against Ethan's belly. Tyler's rhythm broke and grew jagged as he came at the same time, the feeling of his cock throbbing against Ethan's sending him over the edge after the other two, his vision blanking to pure white as Mark cried out helplessly into his ear, his face pressed tightly against his neck. 

For several long seconds Ethan was completely mindless with the pleasure that slammed into him in wave after wave, his cock filling Mark to the brim with hot cum. It lasted almost forever, and then was suddenly over as he gasped for air, realizing how long he'd been holding his breath as his vision returned. 

Tyler was slumped over Mark’s back, his hand rubbing over the other man's shoulder over and over again. He stopped his motion after a few moments, reaching down to down to guide his cock slowly out of Mark’s body. Mark stayed where he was for a minute, his chest heaving against Ethan's. 

Gathering himself, he pushed back up onto his arms, shaking with the effort. Ethan helped to push him up so he was kneeling again. He carefully rose up on his knees, letting Ethan's cock slide out of him, cum dripping down his thighs. He looked down at Ethan and gave a shaky laugh. 

“Well, shit.” He said, running a hand through his damp hair. Ethan grinned up at him, his body feeling pleasantly limp. 

“I told you it was gonna feel good.” He said, and Mark laughed again. 

“Yeah, you did. And it did.” He leaned back against Tyler, lolling his head against his shoulder. “It felt really good. Fuck.”

Tyler rubbed at his shoulders. “Pretty sure Ethan handled it better than you did, though.” He teased.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Oh, what the fuck ever, Tyler.”

Ethan pulled his legs forward from under Mark and sat up. “Are you guys ready for a shower? I am fucking covered, over here.” He said, running a finger through the cum spattered across his stomach.

“ _You're_ fucking covered?” Said Mark. “I'm the one who's actually full of it this time, and I am definitely ready for a shower now.”

He turned back towards the main camera and gave a weary wave. “Well, that is absolutely it for this video. It didn't go exactly as planned, well, not for me anyway, but I hope you all enjoyed. I will see you all in the next video. Buh-bye!”

_Crazy la Paint fades in._


End file.
